Yoruō Kenjū
|birthday = 19th October |age = 300+ |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = Unknown |blood type = AB- |affiliation = Lavenia Rousseau |previous affiliation = |occupation = " "(Covert agent within ) Concubine |previous occupation = 6th Seat of the |team = "Team Lavenia" |previous team = |partner = Aki Rakuyō Rika Toutoi Lavenia Rousseau |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |relatives = Unknown |education = |shikai = Seizōheishō |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Yoruō Kenjū (夜王剣住 Kenjuu Yoruou, "Lit"; The King of the Night is a Living Blade) otherwise known as Tōma (刀魔 Blade Demon) is an exceptional swordsman, and a formerly associated with the 's , and its 6th Seat. After a self-imposed, and accepted exile thanks to a crime he committed within Soul Society, he took residence in the human world under eyes of . However; after associating himself with Lavenia Rousseau, he became a covert agent for her, as well as her personal concubine. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Master : Yoruō, despite his peaceful and relatively blissful nature, is a swordsman of the primitive era. His blade grew up in the darkness, where it swathed through the blood of the innocent. It knows not how to hold itself back, and it only is satisfied in the taste of its victim's blood. His moniker is fully deserving of him. After all, a Samurai is one who protects his honor. But for Yoruō? This statement is as far as the unreachable distance between Hell and Heaven. Thus, the label of "demon" is born. In every slash, in every movement with his blade in hand, the very world around Yoruō begins weeping. Mother Nature has never witnessed such raw brutality, such flawless beauty, all in the hands of a man whose only wish was survival. He picked up the sword when he was no more than three years old. Stabbing through the closest family he had in order to protect himself; Yoruō was nothing but a killing machine. He still is, nothing more than that. Seizōheishō, when placed in his hand, resonates with their mutual desire to shed blood. A single movement, even one by his fingers, is directed towards the opponent's death. It is almost as if some sort of trance takes over the body of Yoruō. There is no flaw within his movements, and there is only efficiency. Even the most masterful of swordsmen and women within the world commend on Yoruō's sheer ability to adapt to any situation that is presented in front of him without any form of hesitation. His slashes are pure, and full arcs of nothing but destruction. They are swung with such impeccable speed that nothing but a shimmer of pale light is left in their wake. Furthermore; the level of speed he possesses is truly incredible, and far beyond what a normal man could ever achieve in his lifetime. His strikes are so swift, that a single lunge could appear as countless white streaks, one upon another, all converging to a single point. There is no real pattern in Yoruō's movement during his bladed combat. He simply moves as needed. As slyly as a snake, yet as swiftly as a cheetah. Nobody in their right mind would dare to face Yoruō without preparation, as even a simple misstep, would definitely cause their death; if not by his blade, then by the shattering world surrounding them. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke") *'Agitowari' (顎割 Chin/Jaw Splitting) *'Nemuji' (眠獅 Sleeping Lion) Zanpakutō Seizōheishō (造兵廠 Living Armory) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Ash9876 Category:Male